


Cuadros.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gore, No me arrepiento de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Ir al bosque solo es peligroso, no es cierto Steven?
Relationships: Steven Universe/White Diamond
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cuadros.

> _"Por qué te encontraré en esta vida o en la otra. Nunca podrás alejarte de mí, ni siquiera en mil vidas podrás alejarte de mí"._

* * *

La luz solar acariciaba los árboles, una ligera brisa movía sus ramas. El aroma a tierra húmeda eran un el mejor perfume que un joven pelinegro podía sentir, su cabello rizado siendo movido por la brisa fresca del bosque eran el mayor placer que sentía.

Steven veía el lugar recostado en su auto, el auto plateado brillaba con la luz solar. La chaqueta rosa olvidada dentro del carro, el pelinegro estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo pacífico del lugar.

" _Fue una buena idea venir aquí- Dijo habiendo ignorado la advertencia de su madre sobre lo peligroso que podía ser ir al bosque solo."_

El tiempo pasó sin pena ni gloria, el chico de dieciséis años disfrutaba el ambiente natural, asando en una fogata hecha por él mismo salchichas se dispuso a disfrutando de la soledad. Recordando como una pelea con su novia hizo que se fuera lejos de allí para estar solo, suspirando comió sabiendo que ella exageraba.

-Solo porque mis amigas no te caigan bien, no significa que dejare de hablarles- Murmuró algo molesto, recordando como Connie le había dicho que no le gustaba la cercanía que tenía con sus amigas.

Un viento helado sopló y un escalofrío le recorrió, la sensación de ser observado era algo que había sentido desde que llegó el ocaso. Ahora parecía que miles de ojos lo veían desde todas las direcciones.

Unos ojos plateados brillantes veían ocultos en la oscuridad al chico, esos ojos viendo cada movimiento. Notando como el pelinegro se volteaba se escondió entre las sombras para evitar ser vista, luego de que el chico volviera a comer su comida no vio como miles de ojos plateados salían de los árboles para observarlo.

La noche se volvía cada vez más pesada, el adolescente decidió que era hora de poner la tienda de campaña, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla fue al maletero, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose lo hizo voltearse y ver el bosque.

Su corazón empezaba a latir con más velocidad, había visto a alguien en el bosque que se había escondido en un árbol cercano.

-H-h-hola- Dijo con voz entrecortada.

La noche se volvió cada vez más tenebrosa, pronto el sonido de pisadas se escuchó yendo directamente a su dirección y el pelinegro preso del pánico comenzó a correr, alejándose del campamento pudo escuchar como esos pasos empezaban a estar muy cerca de él. Corriendo hasta más no poder esquivaba los árboles y evitaba caer, para que lo que fueran esas personas no lo atraparan.

Su corazón latía y bombeaba sangre como loco, respirando agitado sintió como una mano le rozó su brazo, haciendo que aumentara más la velocidad. Al borde de las lágrimas vio a lo lejos luces y rezando para que no fueran los "amigos" de sus perseguidores fue hacía allí, al acercarse vio una cabaña que probablemente pertenecía al velador del bosque.

Sus piernas ya no podían más, así que dando un último esfuerzo salto y entró a la cabaña, acto seguido cerró con seguro la puerta al hacerlo escuchó como un cuerpo impacta contra ella en un intento de abrirla, presionando contra ella escuchó como más golpes se estrellaban contra la puerta quien no cedió en ningún momento.

Sudando y casi al borde del desmayo Steven pudo escuchar cómo de pronto todo se detuvo, jadeando agudizó su oído y escuchó como no hubo ningún sonido que le dijera que había alguien afuera. Tragando saliva se relajó un poco y quito su peso de la puerta, suspirando una vez más se quitó el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

-Ugh- Quitándose los rizos pegados de su frente se dijo que apenas viniera el guardabosque le explicaría lo que pasó y así llamarían a la policía.

Más calmado se volteo a ver el lugar y de inmediato se arrepintió, en las paredes habían múltiples cuadros de mujeres deformadas. Un escalofrió le recorrió al ver con detalles las horribles caras que ellas tenían, una tenía cuerno que habían deformado parte de su cráneo y tenía sangre en esta junto con colmillos que tenía sangre seca, deformando su mandíbula ya que los dientes incluso salían de sus mejillas.

Otra no tenía un ojo, en la cuenca solo había un agujero vacío negro que de este salía un líquido gris asqueroso, ella sonreía y podía ver como en su garganta había un corte dejando expuesta la garganta.

La que estaba seguro se quedaría en sus pesadillas era una de una mujer de tres ojos, uno de diferente color. Lo más horrible era que en su tercer ojo que estaba en su frente estaba abierto en sangre coagulada y que de alguna manera había grietas blancas a su alrededor. El cuadro dejaba ver sus manos donde habían clavos y vidrios incrustados traspasando la carne.

 _"-Son solo cuadros-"_ Pensó y con eso logró calmarse, su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado y cansado se dirigió a la cama que había en el cuarto. Si lo despertaban explicaría su situación, ignorando las miradas de esas horribles pinturas se acostó.

 _"-¿Quién está tan jodido para gustarle algo así?-"_ Fue su único pensamiento antes de dormirse.

No lo pudo notar pero uno de los cuadros había parpadeado.

**Al Día Siguiente.**

Steven se despertó por los rayos del sol, adormilado se sentó en aquella cama y ya más despierto se restregó los ojos.

Abriendo los ojos vio la puerta, pero estuvo al borde del paro cardiaco al notar que en aquella cabaña no había ningún cuadro de los que vio ayer.

No.

No había ninguna pintura.

Porque en esa cabaña.

Solo habían ventanas.

Hiperventilando, sintió una presencia en su espalda y lentamente se volteó a ver en la venta y vio a una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos grises y labios pintados de negro quien le sonreía con burla.

A diferencia de lo que vio ayer era una mujer muy atractiva, llevaba una diadema que portaba una gema blanca dejándola en su frente. Su garganta seca y un nudo en la garganta le imposibilitaban gritar por ayuda.

Solo podía estar allí, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contrae por un terror que nunca había sentido, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder hacer algo para detenerlas y en su mente rezaba a cualquier deidad existente que lo ayudara pero nada pasó.

Una mano femenina con uñas largas pintadas de negro apresó su rostro haciendo que viera con mayor detalle a esa mujer, no supo cuando había entrado pero si sabía que nada bueno había con ella.

-Hola de nuevo, Starlight- Dijo con voz armoniosa y alegre. Pero todos los marineros experimentados saben que la calma esconde la mayor y más horrible tormenta.

-¿Q-q-quién eres?- Preguntó en un susurro al apenas poder hablar, las lágrimas estaban rozando aquellos dedos y la sonrisa burlona pronto se ensanchó dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

-Oh Starlight!, no me sorprende que no me recuerdes pero yo te conozco muy bien. Fuimos muy cercanos en tu vida anterior-

La pupila del pelinegro se achico, y un presentimiento le dijo que nunca iba a ser libre de nuevo.

-Pero bueno, es hora de ponernos al día no crees?, fuiste muy escurridizo y hay miles de años en los que debemos ponernos al día-

Nunca iba a escapar de ella nuevamente, se aseguraría de eso ella misma.

-Bienvenida a casa Pink-

Y con esas palabras había sellado su destino.


End file.
